The use of small substrates to bind chemical and biological material is widely used in the nanotechnology industry. Such small substrates, however, present a problem in identifying specific domains on the substrates, that may have different properties. This is especially the case if a substrate is moved from one machine to another so analysis can be done on the materials bound to the substrate.